Weekend in New England
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Scully's vacation in Nantucket Island led her to a person whom she never expected she will meet again. He was from her past, a past she didn't want to remember. Completed.
1. Friday Night

**A/N: This is an idea I had before, to make a story based on the song "Weekend in New England". For a change, the pairing will be Scully/Krycek. Here in this story, they were childhood sweethearts, and in meeting each other in Nantucket Island, they reminisced about their past, including being former FBI agents. Oh, and I researched on the place, so I hope I got it right. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-Files. It's by Chris Carter. The title is based on the song "Weekend in New England". Credits to the songwriter. **

**Weekend in New England**

**(Friday Night)**

It was the most unlikely idea she had that she soon gave in to. She decided to go to Nantucket Island all by herself. She never told anyone about it. Not even _him. _The reasons why she came here were vague. She didn't know why she chose to have a little vacation when there was so much work to do back at home. All she knew was, she needed to have some time-out to think things over. She needed to break away from it all. Maybe staying here for a while would help.

Dana Scully, MD, booked for an in room at the reception desk. The lady gave the keys to Room 841. After thanking the receptionist, she climbed two flights of stairs to her room on the third floor. She opened the door, went inside, and settled down her baggage containing 3-days worth of clothes. She lay down on the bed and rested for a while, closing her eyes. The room was tiny, but cozy and well-furnished. There was a bedside table to her right with a lampshade on top of it. A dresser faced her bed. In the rightmost corner was a door leading to the private bathroom. To the left of her bed was a wooden closet. The walls were painted in a relaxing shade of apple green, and the bed sheets were in the same color to match the walls.

Scully stood up and went to the terrace overlooking the sandy beaches. She breathed in the cool night air. The sea was very still, with small curls of waves dancing on its dark surface. The full moon shone, sometimes covered by clouds, and the sky was dotted with a few stars. As she looked across the ocean, she wondered what was in store for her in coming here.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The lanky man sat on an upturned boat by the seashore. The waves swayed back and forth on the shoreline, slightly wetting his bare feet. He looked upwards at the moonlit sky, savoring the peace and quiet of the place. He had been living here in Nantucket Island for a couple of years now, where he ran the tourist inn he and his uncle owned. He also worked as an artist. His paintings and sketches adorned the walls of the inn.

It was a far cry from his former life as an FBI agent. Back then, he knew too much about the government conspiracies and other top-secret information. He betrayed the people he worked with by conspiring with the Bureau's traitors. Before he knew it, all that he did returned to him, a hundred times worse than he imagined. He almost died, yet he was one lucky son of a bitch to have made it out alive. He decided he had enough, and left the Bureau for good. Today, Alex Krycek felt that it was the best decision he made. He wouldn't exchange his serene life on the island for anything on earth.

Krycek got up and laid his back flat on the sand. He stretched his arms outward, smiling to himself. Tonight the weather was chilly, the breeze tickling his cheeks like droplets of cold water from a sprinkler. To his left, he could see clearly the back portion of St. Elmo's Inn. Those were the rooms with the balconies on it. He looked at it more closely. One of the rooms had its lights on. A woman with long hair was standing on the balcony, which piqued his interest. This season was when tourism was off-peak, and he wondered why she chose to stay at their inn.

He looked intensely at her. The wind blew through her shoulder-length hair, and she turned to face in his direction. He thought she saw him, but it didn't look like she did. Krycek could see her face a little, slightly illuminated by the full moon. She looked somewhat familiar. He felt like he'd know her before. But Krycek only dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scully turned to another direction and leaned her arms on the balcony railing. From afar, she saw a man lying on the sand, looking like he was at peace with the world. She could barely see how he looked like. But when the moon shone on him, Scully gasped. The man she saw looked awfully familiar. A man from her past. A colleague who betrayed her and her partner.

_It can't be, _she thought. But when the clouds covered the moon and she looked at him again, she concluded that maybe he only had a semblance to the person she had in mind. She went inside her room, reasoning out that her eyes were fooling her because she was sleepy.

(TBC)

**A/N: Please give me a little idea about Krycek's character, as I need it. Thanks. RR! Tell me what you think of this story. **


	2. Saturday Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The X-Files. **

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday morning**

She woke up before 7 am the next morning, starting the day with a shower. After dressing up, Scully went down to the restaurant adjacent to the inn, where she had her fill of cheese omelet, toast and coffee. She looked at her surroundings as she ate; aside from her, there was an elderly couple. It seemed as if they were the only people staying at the inn. Being alone didn't bother her though. She could meditate effectively on the things she needed to think about, with no familiar face to distract her.

Finished with her breakfast, Scully decided to have a morning stroll by the sea. On her way out of the inn, she happened to pass by a corridor where a painting of the sea hung solitarily. She stopped in front of it to have a good look. The painting was mostly done in varying shades of blue, grey and green, with the mountains as background, the sea as middle ground, and the sandy seashore as foreground. She looked more closely, and noticed a striking detail. There were two children sitting by the seashore, a boy in a blue shirt and a girl with wavy red hair in a white dress. Their backs were faced the viewer.

The girl in the painting reminded her of her 10-year old self. She had been here in Nantucket as a child. Her family spent a one-month vacation here, and in the course of it, she met a boy who became her friend. Scully never had the chance to ask for his name. She remembered that the boy did sketches of the sea while she sat beside him, watching him earnestly.

Then it hit her: _could that be me? _She stared at the painting again, and she felt it too good to be true. Even with her back turned, Scully knew it was her as a child. _But what about him? _A ray of hope shone within her heart. Maybe he still lives here. Based on what she recalled, he told her that he had relatives here on this island.

But her skeptic mind got the best of her. If ever they meet again, he wouldn't recognize her anymore. Besides, it was a long time ago. Add to that, she didn't know his name, so to look for him here would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Scully removed her transfixed gaze from the painting and continued her way to the seashore. She tried to accept the fact that in reality, some memories slip away and it was useless to hold on to them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After he had breakfast with his uncle, Alex Krycek went to the seashore. He always did this ritual everyday; if not in the morning, then at night. He would walk barefoot, the waves tickling his feet, feeling the sand between his toes. Once in a while, he would bend down to pick up a shell or a pebble, which he threw back to the ocean. Living near the sea made him appreciate the grandiose beauty of nature. It changed him from within, and made him feel remorseful for all the wicked deeds he did in the past. But to hold on to his former life was useless now. For him, the present mattered the most.

Krycek strolled all the way to his favorite spot. Upon reaching it, he sat on the upturned boat, enjoying himself. He thought of the things he needed to do for the day: finish his recent painting, meet up at the bar with some friends for a drink. They were also artists in that place, and his history as an FBI agent was unknown to them.

From afar, he saw the same woman at the inn balcony last night. He was not alone today, he thought. She strolled by the shore, holding her flip-flops in one hand. Her eyes looked far away, as if she was in deep thought. Now at daylight, Krycek could clearly see her features. Her hair was a bit reddish, which went a bit past her shoulders. She wore a white short-sleeved twinset and khaki Bermuda shorts. As she drew closer, he could see that she was very pretty. And also familiar. Maybe later, he could ask for her name. It had been ages since he was in a relationship, or even a date.

Without warning, the lady clumsily fell down on the sand, clutching at her foot. "Ow!" she cried out in pain. It was obvious that she stepped on a piece of glass. It got Krycek running to her side in no time. "Hey miss, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ugh…" she muttered. "Don't worry, I can handle this," she said, pulling out the shard of glass stuck on her left foot. "Ouch…"

"Here," he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. "This should stop the bleeding." The woman hastily took it and wrapped it tightly near her ankle, forcing to stop the persistent bleeding.

"Can you walk back to the inn? I think your wound needs to be treated," Krycek suggested.

"No," she declined. "It's okay, really. I'm a doctor, and I can take care of myself." She tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"I can lift you up and take you to your room if you like to."

"No need. It might be a bother for you and…"

She stopped in midsentence as she turned her face to look at him. His heart skipped a beat. They looked at each other, shocked. The woman in front of him was none other than…

"Dana Scully?"

(TBC)

**A/N: In case you're wondering, this is set in the present-day. That's why Scully has long hair. RR please! Thank you!**


	3. Krycek Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The X-Files. Period.**

**I've been busy with "Switcheroo," but I'll try to update this story if I can.**

**Chapter 3-Krycek Alive**

She gasped, terrified. "Alex Krycek?" Her enlarged blue-green eyes seemed to ask _what are you doing here. _She thought he had died a long time ago. But here he is now, crouched next to her. Scully never expected that the jerk who killed her sister and who betrayed her and Mulder was still alive, running around freely. Worse, she never expected to find him here in Nantucket Island.

All came back to her. Scully was seized with rage and hatred at her former adversary. She could feel her old ire pumping poisonously in her veins like venom. She wanted to push him away from her. Without thinking, she did.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed, her voice seething with hate. "I can manage," she said, trying to stand up. But instead, she tripped side wards. Krycek caught her before she hit the ground. They looked at each other awkwardly. He understood how she felt. But then he couldn't leave her in that condition. "You need help," he said, placing her arm on his shoulder.

Scully looked at him sharply and had no choice but to oblige. She hated the fact that she can't walk by herself. Most of all, she hated seeing Alex Krycek in this place. They went back to St. Elmo's Inn; Krycek assisted Scully as she walked with a limp. "I'll bring you to my uncle. He has a first-aid kit that you can make use of."

"I have that too in my room, thank you," she sneered icily.

"Don't tell me it's located upstairs. If so, you still can't go up there. Your foot looked like it hurt terribly. Rest first," he advised her. Scully looked away. She didn't like to be seen helpless.

She was led to another corridor at the far end of the inn lobby, which looked secluded from the guests. They walked through a narrow hallway. There was a door at the end. Krycek opened it and they entered. _This is where they probably live, _Scully thought. The room had a sofa with two large armchairs at the side, with a TV and DVD player in front. Next to it was a dinning room/kitchen. There was a small wooden table with four chairs, a counter between the living room and the dining area, and a sink next to a ref and stove. Even if the placed looked cramped, it was well-furnished and orderly.

"Uncle Joe!" Alex Krycek called. "I need a first-aid kit, hurry!" He seemed to be calling out to the elderly man inside the room at the right corner with the door ajar.

He sat her on the sofa with her left leg extended. "Stay there first. You have to be treated." He looked at her forcefully, which irked her.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" She stated, annoyed.

"Here's the kit, Alex!" An elderly man in his late 60's to early 70's walked towards them. He was slightly plump, with thinning grey hair, glasses with a thick black rim and clad in a checkered polo shirt and black pants. On his feet, he wore green bedroom slippers. Scully's first impression of him was that he was a far cry from his nephew with a notorious past. He looked good-natured with a heart of gold.

Uncle Joe sat next to her. He bent down, placing her foot on his lap. Scully extended her leg to him and leaned against the sofa. Krycek stood nearby as he watched them. "She stepped on a piece of glass while walking along the seashore," Krycek explained. "She told me she's a mermaid who just had her legs recently and was learning how to walk," he added jokingly. It was obvious that he was only trying to diffuse the air of tension that lingered between them.

"I'm not a mermaid!" Scully exclaimed, not liking his joke.

Uncle Joe laughed. "You'll make a good-looking mermaid, miss," he stated, eyeing her. He removed the handkerchief wrapped near the balls of her foot, and he dabbed the wound with antibacterial solution. Scully almost screamed; the wound stung her.

"Remain still, my lady," Uncle Joe looked at her, seeing her wince in pain. He went back to treating her foot."It'll heal after 3 days." He finished the treatment by putting bandage gauze on her foot. "There," he said, gently placing her foot down. "Don't walk too much yet. You can stay here first."

She was touched with his kindness, and felt a bit embarrassed at how she shouted at his nephew earlier. "Thank you sir."

Uncle Joe looked at her and smiled. "My, this is a very pretty lady we have here, Alex!" he exclaimed in admiration. "Maybe you're really a mermaid," he commented.

"I'm a tourist here at your inn," Scully answered, flattered. "I'm Dana Scully," she introduced herself. Uncle Joe shook hands with her. "You probably know me now, don't you?" He looked at Krycek. "And this fine young man behind me is…"

"I know her, uncle," Krycek declared in a monotone voice. Uncle Joe did a double-take. "You do?" he asked, astonished.

Krycek pulled up an armchair and sat near them."Yes. I worked with her before, in the FBI."

Uncle Joe's eyes widened. Scully was left with no choice but to confirm it. "He's right. Alex Krycek and I were colleagues."

A long silence followed. Uncle Joe noticed that Krycek and Scully looked at each other with loathing. He knew of his nephew's dark past and from the look on his face, he didn't want to bring it up. Same with the woman. So he tried to think of a way to break the awkwardness between them.

"Dana, sweetie, would you like to have some cookies?" he offered. "I have some that you might like."

"Sure," she agreed.

Krycek volunteered to get it for her. "I'll get it in your room, uncle," he said. He'd wanted to get away from her sight, knowing that Scully felt spiteful of him since the beginning of their encounter. As Krycek went off, Uncle Joe asked, "You worked with each other, am I right?"

"Before," Scully replied dryly. "I know you might not like hearing this but I had…"

He held her hand gently. "Don't mention it. I know what you're talking about."

"You mean all those things he did?" she straightened, looking intently at Uncle Joe.

He nodded. "All those conspiracies and bullshit my nephew was involved in, I know all of that. Those were the reasons why he almost died. Good thing he made it out alive. He escaped here, and I gladly took him in. He's been living here since. Thankfully, he made up for his wrong ways. I'm proud to tell you that he's changed."

Scully found it hard to believe. She frowned at Uncle Joe. "I know you don't believe me at first," he continued. "But just see it for yourself."

(TBC)

**Where will this lead to? Was Krycek her childhood sweerheart? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks!**


	4. Remants of the Past

**A/N: Sorry I was not able to update for quite a while. I'll try to write this chapter in the best way that I can. So, here is Chapter 4 of "Weekend in New England."**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 4-Remnants of the Past**

Scully had no choice but to remain in Krycek's quarters. Her left foot hurt badly, and she realized she couldn't stand up for too long. When she tried, a sharp pain shot up as she put her foot down. She slumped back on the sofa.

"Hey there, rest for a while," Uncle Joe urged her. He walked towards her with a tin can of cookies. "Have some." He opened the lid and shoved it in front of her. Scully reached for a piece of cookie and nibbled on it thoughtfully. "This is really good."

"I know you'll like it," Uncle Joe beamed cheerfully at her. He sat on the plush couch next to her and also helped himself to a cookie. "By the way, Alex went out for a while. I think he really felt awkward being with you here."

"Don't worry sir, I won't stay here for long. I plan to depart tomorrow, or Monday morning," she told him. She wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Her plan was spoiled because of Alex Krycek. It was hard for her to enjoy herself in Nantucket, knowing he was lurking around.

"You can't go yet without exploring the whole island," Uncle Joe commented, sounding dismayed.

"I'm sorry… but," She lowered her head. Scully can't bear to tell him that his nephew was the reason why she thought of leaving sooner.

Uncle Joe inched closer to her. "Is it because of Alex?" he asked softly. He could feel the resentment lingering in those pools of blue eyes.

"Yes," she finally admitted. "I had bad memories of him that I'd rather not recall." Her late sister crossed her mind, and it was because of Krycek. If not for him, Missy would still be alive by now. She secretly wished she was the one who was there in her apartment on the day her sister died. Even though she got over the pain of losing her, it scarred her badly. She can never forgive him for what he did.

"I'm sorry to hear that from you," Uncle Joe stated, his voice breaking. His heart went out to her. "I understand if you find it hard to forgive him."

"What about you, sir? Why did you forgive him?" Scully asked. She was dying to know why Uncle Joe took him in and treated him lovingly out despite of all the heinous things he committed. "Don't you know that he betrayed me and my partner when we were still in the FBI? Don't you know that he killed my sister and never got punished for it? Aren't you aware of how many lives he destroyed, including mine? It almost cost me my life!"

A long, tense silence followed. Scully felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It was difficult for her to fathom why Alex Krycek was able to get away with it and was even forgiven. Uncle Joe was about to say something when she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have to go. Thank you, sir, and sorry to bother you." She left without explaining any further.

Scully ignored the pain in her left foot as she painstakingly climbed up the stairs to her room. Her heartache was worse than that. Hate, resentment and sorrow possessed her as she cried for her sister, for her past, and for the unfairness of life. Why wasn't he punished for what he did? Why was he so deserving to be forgiven?

Those were the questions she may never find the answers to.

(TBC)

**At last, I got it all figured out, I mean the plot. Thanks for the help, Fictionnaire! RR! Thanks!**


	5. Starbuck

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Chapter 5-Starbuck**

(Flashback)

It was a warm sunny day when he first met her. She was sitting on a rock and had her back faced to him when he saw her. He was playing alone by the seashore when he noticed that girl who looked new in this place. He thought she looked kind of sad, so he decided to approach her.

Young Alex Krycek climbed up on the boulder of rocks and sat next to the little girl. Her chin was cupped in her hands, looking like as if she was left out. He wondered why she would feel this way in lovely Nantucket.

"Hi there," he greeted, looking intently at the girl. "Why do you look so sad?" he asked inquisitively. Instead of answering, she turned away from him.

"Hey, I was just asking you." He inched closer to her, careful not to let himself slip into the wavy sea. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself? You're supposed to have fun here."

"I'm not having fun here," she answered sulkily. "My older brothers won't let me join in their games. My sister went shopping with my mom and they didn't even ask me if I want to go with them. My dad is nowhere to be found. He probably went off somewhere. I'm alone in our vacation house and have no one to talk to."

"If you want, you can talk to me," young Krycek said brightly. "I'm alone too." When the girl heard this, she immediately turned and looked at him eagerly. Her lips slowly curved into a smile. "Can… can I play with you?"

"Sure!" he answered enthusiastically. The two children went down from the rock boulders and spent a good hour playing tag by the shoreline. When they grew tired of running, the boy drew in the sand as the girl watched him in amazement.

"Wow, that is so cool!" she exclaimed in admiration after he finished a large-scale drawing of an astronaut floating in outer space. He filled it with the moon, the earth and the stars. "You like it a lot, don't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Can you make me a drawing like that on paper?" she requested.

"Of course," he agreed, lying down on the sand with his arms raised above his head. The girl lay next to him. From afar, the sun was about to set. The sky was painted with swirls of orange and dark hues. "You know, I want to be an astronaut when I grow up," she revealed to him. "I want to go to the moon." She smiled heartily at the thought. Alex Krycek turned his head and looked at her. He secretly thought that she had a pretty smile, and then realized he shouldn't be thinking this way about her. "I want to go to Saturn," he joked.

"You're kidding me! Once you arrive there, you'll be dead. It'll take you a tonful of light years before you get to reach Saturn," she said bossily. "I know, because of those books I've been reading," she added proudly.

"I wasn't serious when I said that!" he exclaimed defensively. "You believed me."

"From the start, I didn't believe you." The girl rolled her eyes at him, which made the boy laugh.

They got up and walked by the seashore. The girl told him stories of living in a residence area for families of naval officers and other bits and pieces of her life. "My dad is in the navy," the girl narrated. "He's a captain who had been to different places. Farther than that sea." She pointed to the infinite distance where the sea extended unknowingly. "He's always absent in our house, and when he does go home, I try to connect with him, but he ignores me. He likes my brothers more," she sighed.

"Don't worry, he loves you," he assured her. "He just doesn't show it."

"Maybe you're right. We used to be close. Now he doesn't read me stories from _Moby Dick._"

Krycek felt sorry for her. He knew how she felt. To change the topic, he decided to ask for her name. "Erm, may I know your name? I forgot to ask."

Before she could answer, he saw her elder sister walking towards them. "Hey, Starbuck, I've bought you a present!" she called. From afar, he saw that her sister looked just like her, only a bit older.

"Coming!" she answered. She turned to him and said, "You've heard that. I'm sorry, I have to go. Let's see each other tomorrow."

"That's okay. I'll meet you at the same place late afternoon," he promised her.

"Thanks! Nice meeting you!" The girl smiled at him and ran off to meet her sister.

_I'll wait for you, Starbuck, _Krycek thought. He watched her with her sister as they ran towards the distance. Starbuck's shoulder-length wavy hair bounced off as she ran, the hem of her white sundress fluttering. He wished he could have spent a longer time with her. "But never mind. I'll see her again," he told himself as he walked back to St. Elmo's Inn, which his uncle owned.

_Why would her parents name her Starbuck? _He wondered. _Maybe that's not her real name. I have to find out what it is. _He found himself thinking about her up to the time he went to sleep. He liked her a lot, but not in _that sense. _Her smile remained in his mind, and he was able to prove to himself that girls didn't have the cooties. He found it scary that he thought of her as pretty.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Present)

Alex Krycek stared at the faded colored photograph in his hand. He found it on top of a dusty table when he went up to the inn attic. Whenever he wanted to be alone, he stayed here. The picture showed him as a young boy with a girl beside him. Both looked happy as they smiled for the camera. The girl had her wavy hair done in low pigtails and she was garbed in a floral sundress. Beside her, Krycek was in a red shirt and jeans. His arm was around the girl's shoulder.

As he scrutinized the old picture, the girl caught his eye. It made him think of Starbuck. Her memory tugged his heart after so many years of forgetting her. He wondered what became of her after she left the island. She didn't even said goodbye, and worse, he never got to know her real name.

_Where are you now? Do you still remember me? I wish you knew. If only..._

He stared at Starbuck intently. The girl appeared vaguely familiar to him. Maybe he'd seen her again? Did they meet again without him knowing it? Krycek wished that what he thought of was right. But he reminded himself not to get too carried away with his imagination. Even if they saw each other as grownups, she probably wouldn't recognize him. He met a lot of people in his lifetime, and those he met as a child, he didn't remember anymore. _She won't remember me, not even once._

Disappointed, he left the picture lying on the table and left the inn attic.

(TBC)

**Update soon! RR! Thanks.**


	6. Bitterness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The X-Files. 'Nuff said.**

**Chapter 6-Bitterness**

Scully had fallen asleep in her suite when she awakened to the sound of someone knocking at her door. "Come in", she mumbled sleepily, sitting up on her bed.

The door clicked open. To her surprise, it was Krycek. Scully looked at him dirtily as he slowly approached her. "Don't come near me," she said sternly. Krycek stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you come here to show that you're concerned with me?" She could feel her blood boil with anger at him, and didn't care what she planned to say next. "Since when did you learned to be that kind, Krycek?"

"Look, I want to know your condition," he said. "Uncle Joe told me you left. I can't leave you that way," he said worriedly.

"That's so nice to hear from you, thank you," she spat sarcastically. He was really getting into her nerves and she was almost close to her bursting point. Yet she tried not to show it and only hinted at him through her words.

He looked floored at her response. "I understand why you're acting that way," he told her coldly. "If that is what you want, then I'll leave you alone." He was about to go out of the room when he heard Scully ask, "Why were you forgiven?" He turned around and saw her in tears. "How did you escaped from it all?"

"I know, I've done so many mistakes in my life that I don't deserve to be forgiven. I've paid for all the crimes I did," he explained.

"That bullet was meant for me. I can never forgive you for killing my sister," she uttered tearfully.

His heart broke at the sight of her in tears. He decided that it was useless to explain things to her, so he left her. As he walked down the hallway, he mused about his former life. He was really sorry now for doing those crimes, for ruining her life. But past is past. It was useless for him to dwell on it. He'd rather cherish the present he had right now. He won't be begging for her forgiveness.

He couldn't comprehend the reason why she returned to his life at this point in time. He hoped that somehow, there was a reason why fate allowed him to cross paths with Dana Scully.

**A/N: Sorry so short! Proceed to Chapter 7!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	7. One and The Same

**DISCLAIMER: You know it.**

**Chapter 7-One and The Same**

(Flashback, 4th of July, 1974)

The Scully family had a dinner celebration to commemorate the American Independence Day. Mrs. Scully prepared a feast in their vacation house, which the children enjoyed. After that, they went out and stayed by the seashore. Brothers Bill and Charles set off a few fireworks, Captain William Scully had drinks with the men from another family near their vacation house, and Missy quietly watched the events unfolding before her. She lay down on the sand, her eyes upturned towards the dark heavens illuminated by fireworks every now and then.

Ten-year old Dana Scully sneaked out unnoticed. She walked by the seashore barefoot. The waves beat against her feet, her footprints making marks on the wet sand, only to be erased by the waves. The cuffs of her jeans were folded to her knees, and she loved the feeling of the seawater wetting her feet.

She reached the boulder of rocks by the sea. From afar, she saw her friend waving smilingly at her. She ran up to him. "Hey," she greeted him.

"I'm glad you made it," he told her. "I've got the sparklers ready." He showed off a couple of thin sticks in his hand.

"Great! Let's light 'em up!" the young Scully exclaimed excitedly.

They quietly lighted off the sparklers and happily waved them in the air. The two children smiled at each other. When the last of the sparklers went out, they sat against the rocks, their feet submerged in the water.

"What were you doing before you came here?" the boy asked.

"I had dinner with my family," Scully answered. "Mom prepared a nice meal. Roasted chicken, corn on the cob, salad, fudge brownies. I felt so full afterwards."

"Oh that's nothing compared to the feast at the inn. My uncle owned it. I helped in the kitchen all day, and after that, I sat down to dinner together with the guests. I've never seen so much food in my entire life," he bragged.

"Why didn't you invite me?" she asked.

"You never told me you want to come," he said.

"You're so arrogant," she said, hitting the side of his head. He pinched her nose, which made her laugh.

"Where's your inn?" The boy never told him much about himself, except for the fact that he was spending his vacation here with his uncle.

"St. Elmo's. It's located at the far eastern end of the shoreline," he replied, pointing his finger to the right. "It's overlooking the sea."

"Can you take me there sometime?" Scully requested.

"Why not?" The boy winked at her.

The days passed by unnoticed, and with that, her friendship with the boy grew deeper. They were always together; playing by the seashore, talking, and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, her elder sister Missy would join in their games, but she won't stay for too long. Her friend did take her to St. Elmo's Inn, where she met his uncle. They would have a late afternoon snack while listening to his uncle's tales of living in Russia. Young Dana found his uncle friendly and affable, and she enjoyed staying there at the inn.

"Have you been to Russia before?" she asked as she walked home with him.

"I was born there. But I don't remember it much. We went to America when I was like, three years old. My mom told me the winters there are freezing cold."

"I don't think I can live there," she commented. "I don't like very cold winters."

Scully looked at the boy. Their eyes met, and she held his gaze as she looked at him intently. Without thinking, she suddenly blurted out, "You're cute." Taken aback with what she said, she secretly felt embarrassed. She pulled away her gaze, careful not to let him notice that a streak of crimson was fast spreading on her cheeks. She stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" He tried to make her look at him, but Scully avoided while she squirmed. They both lost balance and fell on each other, the boy on top of her. Without meaning to, he accidentally kissed her on the lips. He instantly pulled his face away from her. They looked at each other in shock.

The boy got up to his feet. Scully remained sprawled on the sand, looking at his face. He smiled cockily at her. "You know, I always wanted to do that." He ran off without giving her a chance to react. She got up, petrified. She put a hand over her mouth and ran all the way to their vacation house. As soon as she got inside, she dashed to the bathroom and locked herself in. She opened the faucet and rinsed her mouth, as if she had some contagious disease she wanted to get rid of.

When she was done, she reached for a towel and rubbed it against her lips. _Eeeeww, that was gross! This is so embarrassing! _She thought. She stayed some more in the bathroom, trying to ponder what had happened. _It's just an accident. Forget it! _But even if she tried, the memory of that kiss remained stuck in her mind like an unwanted song playing over and over in her head. She leaned back against the tile wall and slumped down. It dawned on her that it was her first kiss, which sent shivers down her spine.

She thought of asking Missy about it, but then she'd rather keep this to herself. She hated the feeling of it. But even if she felt disgusted, she couldn't explain why it gave her a pleasant feeling.

* * *

­

(Present day)

Memories of the boy crossed her mind as she sat near the sea. _I wonder where he is now. _Scully recalled her childhood memories with him in this place. She thought of her first kiss with him, and laughed slightly at the thought of her younger self feeling disgusted with it. She hated and loved that feeling at the same time. It made her think even more of him. _If only I knew his name…_

Her mind shifted back to the present. Even if she might have actually met him, he wouldn't remember her anymore. It was a beautiful memory for her, but she had already let go of it. Yet, she secretly wished that she'll meet him again.

But what she didn't know was that she'd already met him. In fact, they've known each other unknowingly. He was the cause of her bitterness and the reason for her longing. The young boy she knew and Alex Krycek were one and the same.

(TBC)

**A/N: I'll update! Thanks for reading! RR! **


	8. It Was You

**Chapter 8-It Was You**

Uncle Joe climbed to the attic to look for something. He was in the midst of cleaning a table when he felt his hand brush against an object. It flew down to the floor and he bent downward to pick it up. When he stared at it, he found out that it was an old photograph of his nephew Alex. Beside him was a little girl smiling widely for the camera.

The old man's heart skipped a beat. As he stared longer at the picture, he felt as if he'd known the little girl. He scrutinized her carefully, and he realized that she looked like the inn guest. The woman named Dana.

_This can't be her. _He didn't want to believe it at first. But his eyes weren't fooling him. He was very sure that this woman was the same girl in the picture. Based on what he remember, the young Krycek had a friend and took her to the inn. She was his playmate, and they would hang out during late afternoons in the inn while Uncle Joe told them stories. When she left, he recalled Alex crying over her. _Don't worry, she'll come back, _he told his young nephew.

But ever since she left, she never returned. And now, she was with them. He wanted to tell him that his childhood friend was here. Maybe their lost friendship could be rekindled.

But it was all too late now. He thought of what the woman told him about Alex. Things will never be the same as before. Because of what transpired between them, they were now sworn enemies. Yet Uncle Joe was hopeful. Maybe their childhood past could help them reconcile with each other. With that thought in mind, he pocketed the old photo and went out of the attic. He would show this picture to the woman, with the intention of making her remember. He prayed that the memory of their friendship will bring forgiveness and healing.

* * *

That night, Uncle Joe went to the inn restaurant to find Dana Scully. Luckily, she was there, eating dinner alone. She looked up and saw him. She smiled, and motioned for him to come over.

"Hey, Uncle, sit down." He pulled up a seat and sat in front of her. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I just finished my dinner," she replied lightly. A waiter approached her and gave her the bill. She took a few dollar bills and handed him the exact amount. "Here's my tip," she told the waiter. The guy took her payment and left them. Scully turned to Uncle Joe, saying, "About what happened this afternoon," she hesitated for a bit and continued, "I'm really sorry. I can't help it."

Uncle Joe squeezed her hand. "I understand you," he assured her. "If I were you, I'll be really angry with Alex for killing my sister. Maybe I can forgive him, but it's not that easy."

"It still hurts up to now," Scully revealed sadly. "But there's nothing I can do about it. I guess being here means that I have to move on. Looks like Missy allowed me to meet her murderer so that I can put a closure on what happened," she stated dryly. Scully couldn't believe that she actually said those words. _I might be right in saying this, _she thought.

Uncle Joe smiled back, his eyes misty. "By the way, I'd like to show this to you." He brought out the old picture from his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm hoping you might recognize this."

She took the picture from him and stared at it. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh, my God," she whispered. She swore she was seeing herself as a 10-year old girl. The boy who stood beside her was none other than her nameless childhood friend in Nantucket. "Why did you have this with you?" she asked.

"I found that in the inn attic. I kind of knew it all along that the girl was you."

"She is me…" Everything fell together. The young boy she befriended was none other than Alex Krycek. "Oh my God, I've known him! He was Krycek?!" Her head reeled over this revelation. She couldn't believe she'd known him first before she knew Mulder, her lover. She looked up at Uncle Joe. "Uncle Joe, that was you! The inn uncle!"

"You're right." He stood up and went to her, giving her a hug. "I'm pleased to meet you again, Starbuck." A tear fell from his eye. Scully had mixed emotions within her and was at a lost on what to make of this unexpected reunion. But she was thankful to find out that she now knew the boy's identity. She was relieved, now that she can put a name to his face.

She stared again at the old photograph and looked at Uncle Joe. "Hi Uncle," she greeted him. "I think we have many things to talk about."

* * *

"Alex cried hard on the day you left," Uncle Joe told her as they walked by the seashore. "I told him you will return, but you never did. I also expected that."

"Me too. I remember crying silently in the car. Missy told me that we'll meet again the next summer. But it didn't happen. We moved into another state and my dad went away again in the Navy," Scully narrated.

"When you met Alex in the Bureau, what were you thinking the first time you saw him?"

"He kind of looked familiar." Scully knew that she really did thought of that. "But I brushed off that thought. We probably don't remember each other anymore. Everything is so different now. I don't know how he'll react if he finds out that I'm Starbuck."

Scully's feelings for him changed a little. Why did she want to let him know that they had a past in Nantucket? Did fate really intervene for them to meet again? _Missy, what are you trying to tell me? _She felt overwhelmed that Krycek and the young boy she was once fond of was the same person.

"Alex!" Uncle Joe suddenly called out. "Join us here!" Scully looked to the distance and saw Krycek. He smiled at Uncle Joe, who was walking beside her, but his face darkened when he saw that Scully was with him. Krycek didn't know whether to approach them or not. Uncle Joe sensed it, and he walked right up to him, while Scully trailed behind.

"I just came from the bar," he told his uncle. "Had a few drinks and sang a little."

"You sing in public?" Scully asked, surprised.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Uncle Joe while giving snide glances at Scully. He looked at her facial expression, and there was a hint of pleasantness to it. So unlike the scowling, angry expression he'd seen earlier.

"Alex, we just talked for a while. She's okay now. We kind of worked things out," Uncle Joe explained.

"I don't understand." He looked confused.

"I have something to tell you, Alex. You've met each other before."

"Yeah, in the FBI," he said mockingly. "No need to tell me that. I guess she told you."

"No. Remember your childhood friend, Starbuck?"

The name rang a bell to him. "Yeah." The truth is, she was still in his memories, but he wasn't that intent anymore on meeting her again.

Uncle Joe gave him the picture. "Where did you got this?" Krycek asked. He stared at it. As he looked at the young girl, he shifted his sights to Scully in front of him."Don't tell me, she's her. I won't believe it."

"She _is _her," Uncle Joe insisted.

Krycek realized that he was right. His eyes stayed glued on Scully, dumbfounded. Then it came over him. _She is Starbuck. _

The two of them stared at each other in shock. His past returned to him. Krycek couldn't believe that he'd always known her.

"It was you," Scully said in amazement.

"I can't believe this," Krycek stated.

His wish came true. He had met her again.

(TBC)

**A/N: Thanks for reading! RR! Stayed tuned to see what happens in the next chapter! **


	9. Letting Go

**Chapter 9-Letting Go**

"Go ahead. I know you're angry with me. You can punch me if you want to."

Uncle Hoe had left Scully and Krycek so they could talk things on their own. An air of tense silence hung between them. Both were obviously trying to avoid looking at each other.

Scully walked away from him and slumped down on the sand, placing her chin on her knees. "I hate you Missy," she said into thin air. "Are you toying with me? You know that I don't want to see him again."

"You're saying that because you still remember him," Krycek told her as he stood beside her. "That boy you once knew, I know that right now, he still has a special place in your heart."

She knew he was right in saying that. But Scully tried not to show her feelings. "After what happened between us in the Bureau, it's all ruined now. It can never happen again," she said coldly.

"I know you find it hard to forgive me."

"That's an understatement." She stood up. "I have to go now. This conversation is going nowhere." Scully was poised to walk away when Krycek pulled her by the arm. "No. For the last time, let's talk about this," he urged her.

She faced him. "What is there to talk about?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness," he said calmly. "Just say anything and I'll listen."

Scully slipped away from his grip and strode for a bit, thinking of what she wanted to say. But it hit her that it was no use to even think about it. She was full to the brim.

"I hate you!" She slapped him on the face. "I hate you for killing my sister, for betraying us in the Bureau! I hate you because you almost killed me!" she yelled. Tears flowed from her eyes. She could feel all of her emotion like the blood through her veins. "I hate you because you didn't get to die as payment for your sins!"

Scully covered her face as she broke down into sobs. Krycek felt compelled to approach her and put an arm around her, but forced himself not to do so. "Most of all," she continued, lifting up her head, "I hate you because when I found out the boy was you, I felt disgusted with myself. I can't believe my first love turned out to be my worst enemy. You know, a part of the memory we shared still remains in my heart. The more I try to hate you, the more I become fond of you, of what you were. Maybe my sister did it right when she allowed me to meet you."

She fell silent. "Maybe she's right in doing this," Krycek said thoughtfully. "I don't know why I said this, but I believe she did." He watched as she sat, and then he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, the boy was me," he apologized. "I'm sorry… I ruined your life." Krycek looked at her, who was still crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "There's nothing we can do about it," she said. "But for some reason, I felt like as if a huge burden was lifted from me." She smiled tearfully at Krycek. "I think it's time for me to let go of her. She wouldn't be so happy if she finds out that I'm still like this."

She picked up a stone lying nearby and stood up, walking to the edge of the shoreline. Scully threw the stone in the ocean as far as she could. "This one's for you, Missy!" The stone splashed in the water a few meters away from where she stood. She smiled contentedly at what she did. Scully knew that she could never get over it, but now it's time for her to forgive the past for her own sake. She didn't want to carry this burden for the rest of her life.

Krycek bent down to pick a stone from the sand, and stood beside her, doing the same thing she did. He threw the stone in the ocean, watching it fall down into the water's unfathomable depths. "This is for my past." He turned to Scully, smiling. "From now on, we'll live in the present."

* * *

The two of them went to the same meeting place where they met as children. Except that the boulder of rocks were no longer there. Instead, they sat on another upturned boat. As the night deepened, so did their conversation. The past was no longer brought up.

"What do you do now?" Krycek asked.

"I'm a doctor at Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital. A pediatrician, to be exact."

"You're still with him?"

Scully was taken aback. He knew whom Krycek referred to. "Yeah. But we're not married. Don't ask, it's all too complicated."

"I'll leave it at that." He knew that she loved that man dearly. Even when they were still in the FBI, he could sense that there was something special that transpired between them, and it was true. He felt envious of her for having found a rare kind of love, which he never had in his life.

"What do you do here in Nantucket?" she asked him.

Krycek couldn't help but smile. "I help my uncle in running the inn, I paint and I sell those paintings. I also sing too in a bar. My friend owned that bar."

"I think I saw one of your paintings hanging by the inn hallway," Scully mentioned.

"Yeah. I did that. The one with the two children sitting by the seashore."

"Looks like you haven't forgotten her," she told him stoically. "Starbuck. It's my nickname as a child. Dad gave me that nickname. I'm so stupid I never even asked for your name back then." She laughed slightly.

"Now you know him," he said, grinning. "I should have known it was you."

"Can I ask you this?" Scully felt that it was the perfect time for her to ask this one question lingering in her head since she found out that Krycek was her childhood sweetheart.

"Sure," he encouraged her.

"Krycek… did you ever had any feelings for me?"

He didn't reply to this. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he was smiling. Scully looked at him, open-mouthed.

"When I told you before that I said I felt like kissing you, I'm sure you know the answer, right?"

(TBC)

**A/N: I wrote this under time pressure… gotta finish this fast! Ugh, why is my life so uncertain?**

**RR please! Thanks!**


	10. Freeze in Time

**A/N: This chapter is rated M. You'll know why. **

**Chapter 10-Freeze in Time**

They spent the entire day together. Krycek took Scully to the tourist spots in Nantucket and even treated her to dinner. Scully admitted to herself that she was enjoying his company. But she secretly felt guilty that Mulder didn't know anything about this. She feltlike she was betraying him. _What he doesn't know won't hurt, right? _Nevertheless, she knew it in her heart whom she loved best. She just wanted to put closure with someone from her past.

"I didn't knew I had a crush on you when I was younger," Scully told him as they walked by the seashore under the starlit sky. "My God, I can't believe that you were my puppy love!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"So do I," Krycek said."When I met you in the Bureau, I always believed that you were Starbuck. But I didn't want to admit this," he revealed.

He leaned over and kissed her. Scully felt herself giving in to the throes of passion, but she pulled back before she could deepen the kiss. "Stop it."

He looked floored at her response. "I understand. But can't we give each other another chance?" He looked into her eyes longingly, yearning to rekindle what they have lost, even for a short while.

Scully looked at him, hesitating whether she would give in to the feelings that awakened within her. "I wish… But I am already committed. I just can't bear to break another person's heart."

"I know you're very happy with him. I am proud of you because of that." He stewed for a bit and added, "But if you want, you can give in to your feelings. I promise, no one will ever know about this. After this, I'm willing to let you go."

She looked at him. Scully couldn't bear to take this anymore, and kissed him. Krycek deepened the kiss. Even for just tonight, they allowed themselves to pretend to be lovers once more. They wouldn't think of anything else in the world, but the borrowed present they have that will soon fade away.

_In time we'll forget about tonight_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_But for now tear down the walls_

_Share what we have it's the only way…_

_To freeze in time and share our lives_

_Not thinking of what's wrong or right_

_We'll make the best of what we have_

_Because it won't last forever_

_Believe your eyes 'til dawning light_

_Make my dreams come true hold me tight_

_And then we'll go our separate ways_

_But just for tonight oh let me, in your heart…_

**A/N: Verses from "Freeze in Time," written by Melody Sexton. I only borrowed some of the verses for this chapter. We all know what happens after this. I'm so sorry I have to put this in this story! RR please! Next, chapter 11!**


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter 11-The Morning After**

Dawn broke in through the window, the first few rays of the morning light shone through the curtains. Scully woke up to find her head resting on his bare shoulders. _I totally forgot. _She pulled the covers up to her. Last night felt like a dream. It was too good to be true. Yet she had no regrets in giving herself to him. She realized many things while in the depth of forbidden passion. Was her dilemma settled? Yes. It made her realize that the boy lived within her, but it was all a memory now. A blur in her mind. After all of it, she accepted that she must finally let go of him.

She slowly got up from the bed, careful not to awoken him. She picked up her clothes lying on the floor and went straight to the shower. After she finished her bath, she dried herself and dressed in the clothes she wore last night. She'll depart after lunch, and she can change her clothes later.

Scully looked at Krycek sleeping peacefully on the bed. She smiled at the thought of last night's escapade. She no longer felt angry with him. After staying in Nantucket, she'll leave the past behind. It felt like a new beginning. She walked through the door and went out before he could ever open his eyes.

* * *

"I guess this is it. Goodbye."

Krycek brought her to the airport after he ate lunch with her. Scully was about to depart, and he braced himself for what was coming.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I told you, I'm willing to let you go. I'm happy that we're now at peace with each other."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for this memory." Scully pulled back and stared at him mistily. "Thank you for the love you gave to me, even if it's not meant to last forever."

"Thank you for allowing me into your heart. You'll always be Starbuck to me, Dr. Scully."

"Promise me to find another woman to love. When you get married, invite me to your wedding."

"I will," he said smilingly.

She smiled at him for the last time and slowly turned her back on him. As he watched her walk away, Krycek accepted that it was all over now. They were never meant for each other. Yet he was at peace with that, knowing that he was forgiven. Because of their past, they were able to let go of their grudges and hurts. He felt lucky to have met her again. Not all people on this planet were ever given a chance to reconcile with the sister of the person they killed. She would always have a place in his heart, despite all that happened.

_All is over now, _he thought. _Everything's changed. Everything's new. _And it was because of one frozen moment in time.

(TBC)

**A/N: Next, the last chapter! There'll be a twist to this story! RR please! Thanks! **


	12. A Year Later

**At last, I'm down to the last chapter! So that I won't have to worry about anything. Good news: I won't be moving out until Nov. 1 or 2 (because that's All Saints' Day holiday here in the Philippines), so I guess I can hang around a little longer. Maybe after one of those dates I'll go. I'll let you know if that time comes. **

**So here is the last chapter of "Weekend in New England".**

**Chapter 12-A Year Later**

It had been a year since she last went here. Everything still looked the same, and she found great comfort in that. The first thing Scully did upon returning to Nantucket was to go to St. Elmo's Inn. She hoped to find Krycek there and catch up with him. She wanted to know how he had been doing lately. They were in touch with each other, but they slowly lost contact.

As she walked inside the inn lobby, she went to the back portion of the inn. There was a veranda there facing the ocean. Scully saw an old man sitting at the porch. She immediately recognized who he was.

"Uncle Joe?" She walked towards him in small strides. The man turned his head to look at her. "Dana," he said, exasperated. He stood up and hugged her. "Dana, I know you'll come back."

"I did." She broke free from him and looked at him, smiling. "Nice to see you again, uncle. By the way, where is he?" she asked.

The old man didn't answer. Instead, he gave her a folded sheet of paper. "Alex wants me to give this to you before he goes. But now, it's too late," he said mournfully.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She unfolded the paper and started reading the letter.

* * *

Starbuck,

I know it's too late by now for you to be reading this. But I want you to know that you have become a special part of my life. I did love you, even before, and it'll remain in me. Thank you for the memories, for the love you gave me. Even if we're not meant to last forever, I'm glad you gave me a portion of your time with me. Thank you for sharing with me your life and for forgiving me. I know I can never undo all those terrible things I did, but I am repentant now. And I'll die peacefully knowing that I made the most out of my second chance with life.

I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I have brain cancer. The same one you had before. When I found out, it was already malignant. No amount of treatment could reverse it. That's why I haven't been replying to all your calls and emails. I don't want you to worry about me. You have too many things to think about, and I don't want to add up to your burden.

Take care of yourself, and be happy with him. You have my blessing. I want to be at peace now. I'll always love you. _Dosvedanya. _Goodbye.

-Alex Krycek

* * *

Scully dropped the letter. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He's dead…" was all she could utter. "Why did he left again?"

Uncle Joe embraced her tightly. Both of them were in tears. "He passed on last week. He didn't want you to know about this."

"He's always leaving me!" she exclaimed, crying. "Why didn't he ask for help, even if his cancer was untreatable? I know a lot of doctors who can treat him!" He broke her heart again for the second time. He always made her cry. Now she knows that he'll never return for good.

"He doesn't want to go through the pain of chemotherapy," Uncle Joe said. "He knows he's going to die, anyway. He wants to spare himself of the suffering."

* * *

They went to a cliff facing the sea. Scully and Uncle Joe said a short prayer for him. Afterwards, Scully dropped a single white rose. _You're free. _She watched the rose bobbing up and down in the water, only to be trashed by the waves.

"He suffered so much because of his sickness," Uncle Joe narrated. "He requested never to be brought to the hospital. He wanted to die here. When he knew it was coming, he asked me to bring him to the sea before sunrise. As soon as the sun rose, he slipped away." He paused. "Now I'm alone again. It's such a terrible thing to have outlived someone that young."

"I agree with you." She looked up to the heavens. He would never get to experience being married and having kids, of living to an old age, of doing everything he wanted to do in his life. Scully felt bitter sorrow for him, he whose life was taken away so easily. "He could have done so much more in his life. Especially now," she mused regretfully.

They stood silently looking beyond the sea. Last year, Scully asked, _Why were you forgiven?_ Now she felt like she knew the answer to that. He was given another chance to straighten his life. He made the most out of it, and he fulfilled it. He truly deserved that second chance.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Uncle Joe, I'm glad to have met him again." Scully mustered all her courage and smiled at the old man.

The old man chuckled at her. "Right… Say, why don't we have some snacks? I prepared food for you."

"Looks like we'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Uncle Joe and Scully walked back to the inn. Scully felt the sun shining on her face. She knew it was a sign that he would be all right in the place where he is now. _Thank you, Krycek. _She never expected she would thank him for what he brought into her life. Everything does happen for a reason. She smiled at that heartwarming thought. All was well now.

The End

**I feel so sad, knowing that I won't be writing anything after this. I have to concentrate on my life now; of living in Manila, of finding a job. It's hard, but I guess I needed this so that I'll grow up a little. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger, ayt? As I said in the last paragraph, everything happens for a reason. One day, time will come and I'll know why.**

**So thanks to all of you who have been reading this! Especially to Fictionnaire, The X-Filer, and Dana42. Love you guys!**

**-Artemis Chick**

**(To God be the Glory)**


End file.
